


The Stupid Leading the Blind

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga are royal guards assigned to protecting the Imperial Priestess. Now, if only they could learn to get along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "bodyguards."

“Hurry up!” Inuyasha grouses as he stomps toward the west wing of the palace in full samurai uniform. It’s bad enough he had to double back to find his misguided comrade, but now he’s gonna take his sweet-ass time, too? “If the princess is late, his majesty is gonna have my head.”

Kouga rolls his eyes and skips ahead a few paces. He turns around to walk backwards and straighten out his hakama. “We’ll see who’s giving orders when I’m next in line as the crowned prince.”

Inuyasha scoffs. “In your dreams. As if his majesty would ever let the high priestess around a bottom feeder like you.”

Kouga scowls, readjusting the heavy gun hanging from the strap around his shoulder. “That’s a lot of nerve coming from someone who used to be a criminal.”

Inuyasha’s voice darkens. “What did you just call me?”

The argument falls to the wayside as they slow to a standstill, and Kouga’s eyes begin to wander. “Where is Kagome-hime, anyway?”

Inuyasha removes his helmet and jet black hair cascades down his back. “What are you, blind and stupid?” He turns and finds the doors to the royal chambers wide open. He peers cautiously inside the empty room. “Well, she was right here a second ago.”

“You lost the Imperial Priestess?” Kouga’s voice rises a notch higher. “You’re useless!”

“I didn’t lose her, she ran off while I was looking for you.” Inuyasha scowls and averts his eyes. “I doubt she made it past the main gate.” He cuts Kouga off before he can open his trap to argue. “Shut up,” Inuyasha snaps, lowering his voice to a whisper. A low, unrelenting hum travels across the tatami, like a gnat trapped in his inner ear. “Did you hear that?” 

Kouga takes off at top speed without further investigation, leaving Inuyasha trailing not far behind. They follow the central corridor as it winds around the interior castle wall. They reach the edge of the grand hall, where the pathway splits at an intersection between the tea house and the terrace.

The buzzing undercurrent dissipates but Inuyasha remains frozen, sweating through his chainmail like a stuck pig. The hair on the back of his neck stands at attention while the wind whistles through the cherry blossoms in the royal garden. Although danger is something Inuyasha can smell like a sixth sense, the aura doesn’t hit him until a scream pierces the air.

“Inuyasha!”

The familiar voice urges him to turn just a few seconds too late. Goosebumps surface and expand across his skin like a wildfire spreading through the underbrush. Kagome watches with wide, concerned eyes as a well aimed shuriken grazes his cheek. Kouga’s fingers flex around the grip of his matchlock gun while Inuyasha draws his sword from its sheath. 

“Why, you!”

Two more shuriken tear through the paper door and a third slices the string of a hanging lantern before Inuyasha can identify the threat. The oil spill sends flames across the open floorplan, where the fire rises like a starved beast to suck the oxygen from Kagome’s soul.

“You idiot!” Kouga roars, dashing for Kagome. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Inuyasha screams, deflecting another throwing star with his blade. “If you weren’t late none of this would have happened!”

“Guys! Really? Now is not the time!” Part of the ceiling begins to crumble around them, but Kagome’s confidence doesn’t falter. “Ignore the fire!” she insists. “It’s all an illusion!”

Without the threat of burning alive, Inuyasha is able to refocus his attention. “Saimyosho,” Inuyasha says quietly. Kouga follows his finger to a throng of wasps hovering just outside the stone fence. “Someone is hiding in the chrysanthemum fields.”

Inuyasha presses his back to the wall and motions for Kouga to follow in suit. When Kagome wheezes into his armoured chest Kouga grimaces. “Take Kagome,” he says, inching closer to the blown out door. “If I aim for just below the bugs, I can put a stop to these tricks!”

Inuyasha bends his knees and locks his body in a defensive stance. “Don’t be stupid. There’s no way you can land a hit from here.”

“Well,” Kouga mutters, crouching for a better view. “I don’t have much of a choice. Do I?”

Kouga squeezes one eye shut to center his aim and braces himself for the kickback. When he pulls the trigger a crack of lightning splits the sky. Flower petals erupt from the field and the insects scatter into the far reaches of the forest. He jumps through the hole in the wall and Inuyasha races after him. The ground is charred and barren of life beneath the crumpled form. 

Inuyasha can hardly stomach his own disbelief. “A monkey?”

Before Kouga can touch the soft white fur it explodes, spiraling dark smoke into the air like miasma from the underbelly of hell. The downpour that follows expels the thick smog, and in place of the baboon is a necklace with a small, purple jewel in the center. 

Kouga lifts it carefully--hair slick against his temple from the rain--and turns to Kagome. Slowly, she follows them into the garden, treading through flowers in expensive, handspun socks. She lifts her head to reveal wet eyelashes and a small, silent frown. She keeps her trembling lip hidden behind the soaked sleeve of her kimono. 

Kouga’s voice is carefully measured. “Priestess Kagome?”

“Are you okay?” Inuyasha asks, hesitant to move closer than he already has. 

Kagome crosses the short distance between them in a burst of energy, throwing her arms around their shoulders and pulling them in close. “I’m just happy you’re both alright.” 

Inuyasha’s hands waver anxiously. “Hey, don’t cry!” He glances to an equally flummoxed Kouga. “This ain’t nothing but a scratch! Right?”

“I didn’t get hurt at all,” Kouga brags. 

Kagome takes a deep breath and twines her fingers in theirs. Inuyasha’s heart stills in his chest and Kouga forgets his own ego. “Because the two of you keep fighting, I almost lost you.” She sniffles and takes a deep breath. “So I need you to promise me! Promise me you’ll stop fighting!”

The silence settles for only a moment; Inuyasha can already hear the rest of the guards rushing to assemble. “I’ll stop when he does,” Inuyasha admits halfheartedly.

Kagome narrows her eyes and digs her nails into his wrist.

“Okay! I promise, geeze!” When Kagome retracts her hands Inuyasha shakes his out. “Trying to cut off my circulation or something?”

Kouga takes her hands in his own and stares deeply into her eyes. “I’ll do anything for you Kagome. Even if it means letting this idiot get away with murder.” He pulls away to retrieve the pendant from inside his shirt. “I think this belongs to you, princess,” he mutters, before placing it around her neck.

Inuyasha huffs and her tears dissolve into helpless laughter. 

“Thank you,” she say gently, drawing them in for another hug. “Not just for saving me. For saving each other.”


End file.
